


Let's Hear It For The Boy!

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [34]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Let's Hear It For The Boy - Deniece Williams (Song), M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You need a toothbrush, seriously, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Mumbo may not be the most outwardly cute and fancy boyfriend, but what he lacks in the romance department, he makes up for in love and caring.Grian and Stress go out to a pub after valentines to chat about what their boyfriends did for the holiday.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, stressmonster101/iskall85
Series: Songfic Series [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Let's Hear It For The Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



> Hey all, I know... A songfic? When I have so many unfinished multichapters... Well, I just had to send something out to you all. In the next few days I'll be publishing the newest Waning Crypt chapter and hopefully following that (I can't say how long) there will be a new chapter for Spirals of Want and Desire. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic (#apologyfic)
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading!

A cloud of alcohol wafted through the bar as Grian leant against the table, his elbow rested against the wooden countertop as he sipped at the elegant cocktail beside him. A smile graced against his lips as he listened to Stress recount her valentines day with Iskall.

“He was so sweet! He bought me a puppy! A puppy, Gri! It was so cute!” Stress clenched her fists as she shook with excitement and fished her mobile out of her pocket and flicked through the phone screen, her fingers tapping on the glass.

“He took me shopping and then we went dancing at the club down the road.” She hummed as she swiped across the screen, the light lit up her face. “Ah, it was amazing, he even got on the stage and sang to me. It was only a little tune, but he sang.” She shrugged.

Grian nodded as she spoke, his own smile was only a pale reflection in comparison to hers. Stress’ excitement seemed to almost bleed into him as she gushed over her Swedish boyfriend. 

Her voice seemed to reach heights that were uncharted by scientists as she squealed about the dog and proffered out her phone to him, it was littered with pictures of the fluffy creature.

He nodded quietly and complimented the pup before taking another swig of his drink. “It must have been so fun.” He hummed out quietly. The brunette woman nodded with enthusiasm as she bleated her reply, muffled by a mouthful of her own drink.

“What did Mumbo do for you?” She asked, and in that question, he knew she expected to receive a response that echoed her own, that was littered with the same thrill and brilliance that she had received on valentines day. 

But in truth, Grian didn’t have the same stories as her, his own experience seemed almost dull in comparison, but what it lacked in the glamour it gained in sentiment. He shrugged and reached for the creamy piña colada once more. 

The woman scoffed at him, unsatisfied with such a response as she reached across and nudged at his arm. “No. You don’t get away with that. Tell me, I want all the gory details.” She mused as she sat back and awaited his tales of romance. Grian watched her for a moment in silent amusement before he shrugged again.

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for Stress. He… Well, we stayed inside, we watched movies and then I made tea.”

“You…?” 

She paused as she gathered her thoughts together. “You stayed inside?” Grian nodded, a bemused smirk smattered across his face. “You watched movies?” Her repeat of his own words seemed to have been spat out as if they were a poison in her mouth. 

“And  _ you  _ cooked?!” Her incredulity was so obvious that even a chicken nugget could understand her state of disbelief.

“Yeah.” Grian confirmed simply between gulps.

“But… Grian, babe.” She reached across and stroked his shoulder in comfort, her eyes wide and sparkling with sympathy. “That’s not a valentines day, lo --” He held up his hand to stop her as he shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand Stress.” 

~~~

_ My baby he don’t talk sweet, he ain’t got much to say. _

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me.  _

_ I know that he loves me anyway. _

_ And maybe he don’t dress fine, but I don’t really mind. _

“Hours can go by with him talking about a new contraption he’s built, he will talk for a lifetime about his newest build or latest commission.” 

Grian’s eyes flicked to the ceiling as he took a sip of his drink, the sight of Mumbo’s bright and sparkling eyes lit through his memories as he inhaled a deep glittering breath and continued.

“And that passion that he shows in those moments, he only shows them to me. He only acts like that with me.”

_ Cause every time he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer _

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! Let’s give the boy a hand. _

_ Let’s hear it for my baby! You know you gotta understand. _

_ Maybe he’s no Romeo, but he’s my loving one-man show _

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! _

“Outside and around others, he gets shy and nervous.” He hummed before a scoff of laughter sputtered from his throat, “I mean, you’ve seen his stuttering.” He nodded to her before he continued to speak.

“But inside, when we’re together… It’s like a whole other side to him comes out. He cuddles with me, kisses me.” Grian fell silent as gentle feather-light lips touched his own in his mind. 

“I know that he couldn’t… Well, he’d  _ never  _ be able to show that level of affection to anyone else…  _ Ever _ .”

_ My baby may not be rich. He’s watching every dime.  _

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me. _

_ We always have a real good time.  _

“He can’t really afford to take me out dancing, and he can’t really dance himself -- he’s got two left feet.” Grian giggled then. 

“But in the kitchen, when he wakes up early to make me breakfast, or when he’s cleaning the house, he’ll put on some music and dances. He doesn’t know that I see him, but I do.” He nodded, eyes twinkling with heartfelt tears.

_ And maybe he sings off-key, but that’s alright by me, yeah. _

_ Cause what he does, he does so well, it makes me want to yell _

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! Let’s give the boy a hand. _

_ Let’s hear it for my baby! You know you’ve gotta understand. _

“Mumbo doesn’t go all out on those small holidays, he doesn’t buy me pink cards or scatter rose petals over our house, but he did bake me cookies… And Stress --” Grian doubled over as a bubble of laughter spilled from him. 

“He wore a silly apron, he does those little things to make me smile, and they do. They brighten my day and yes, I think he’s a dork but he’s  _ my  _ dork.”

_ Maybe he’s no Romeo, but he’s my loving one-man show. _

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! _

_ Cause every time he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer. _

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! Let’s give the boy a hand _

_ Let’s hear it for my baby! Y’know you’ve got to understand. _

_ Maybe he’s no Romeo, but he’s my loving one-man show. _

“So, no, he didn’t do half the things that Iskall did, but what he didn’t do pales in comparison to what he does do. And in his sock drawer, the one that he forgets that I refill with clean pairs, I found a velvet box. I think he’s going to propose.”

_ Let’s hear it for the boy! _

_ Let’s hear it for my man! _

_ Let’s hear it for my baby! _

_ Let’s hear it for my man! _

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! All the way to the end?! Woo! Thank you :D
> 
> If you loved it, then the kudos button is all yours and if you really loved it then please consider leaving a comment (yes I stole the end notes from Mumbo...)
> 
> But anyway, if you guys enjoyed this songfic, then I'd like to announce that my songfic requests are open again, if anyone has any ideas for songfics, please leave them in a comment or message me on tumblr and I will get writing as soon as I can!


End file.
